


This Little Light of Mine

by frapandfurious



Series: you'll make your real friends and set yourselves apart [9]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Millie!, Of Both The Literal and Figurative Variety, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8273027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frapandfurious/pseuds/frapandfurious
Summary: In which Hux adopts Millie. Or is it the other way around?





	

The combination of the setting sun and the street lamps cast a golden glow over everything as three tall figures made their way down one of Hogsmeade's side streets, talking and laughing. Most shoppers had given up in favor of the warmth of home and so they had the street to themselves. They were pressed close together for warmth, Phasma and Kylo on either side of the ever-frigid Hux.

 

Hux protested, claimed he was fine, he had to for his pride’s sake but they knew better and he was grateful.

 

Other than the chill in the air it had been a beautiful January day, now fading into a starry night. Fat snowflakes slowly drifted around them and the boot-trampled fallen snow on the ground glittered.

 

Phasma was in heaven. As she should be, considering it was her birthday. She was full of treacle tart and butterbeer and had spent the day shopping and people watching with her best friends. They'd given her gifts and then surprised her additionally by offering to buy her whatever she wanted "within reason" from Honeydukes.

 

As they walked she told them about a disastrous birthday party when she was eight, during which a snowstorm had left all the guests stranded at her home. Her parents had run out of party snacks and cake and had started cooking up boxed pasta and canned soup for the kids, then the power went out, and so on. As she detailed the increasingly absurd situation, Hux and Kylo laughed and laughed.

 

Arguing voices off to their right interrupted her storytelling. The three of them hushed immediately and tried to hear what was happening. It sounded like there were two people, both men, but they couldn't make out what they were saying.

 

Kylo glanced at both of them then began creeping towards the front wall of the building next to the alley from which the voices came. Phasma and Hux followed close behind until they were pressed against the storefront, as close to the edge of the building as they could get without being seen.

 

"You said you'd pay for them in full!"

 

"And _you_ said they were purebred!"

 

"They are!"

 

"They don't look it!"

 

The trio exchanged glances. It was some kind of deal gone wrong, probably illegal.

 

Kylo's face suddenly scrunched, his eyes squeezed shut. Hux and Phasma's hands shot forward to cover his mouth but were too late; he sneezed loudly and the argument stopped as both men realized they weren't alone.

 

"Told you this was a bad meeting place. Let's get out of here."

 

"Yeah, yeah..."

 

There was a rustling noise and a strange squeaking, then the sound of boots hurriedly stomping away. Then there was a soft plop of something dropping into the snow followed by a mumbled curse.

 

"Leave it!" One man hissed "It's the runt anyway, I wasn't gonna pay you for that one even if it was purebred."

 

"I'm telling you, they _are_."

 

The voices and footsteps faded away. When they were certain they were gone, Hux, Kylo and Phasma peeked slowly into the alleyway.

 

The lamp across the street cast just enough light for them to see about halfway up the dark passage to where, in a little boot-shaped dip in the snow, lay a kitten.

 

"...is that a..." Phasma began.

 

"I think it is." Kylo answered.

 

They carefully drew closer, Hux leading the way. He crouched down in front of it, the other two just behind him, each peering over one of his shoulders.

 

"It is. It's a kneazle," he said. "Can't be more than a couple months old."

 

The small creature mewled pitifully. It was almost entirely fluff, the fur a golden-orange color with darker orange stripes. Its ears were slightly larger than a regular cat’s while its tail was narrow and ended in a soft tuft of fur. Its eyes were a bright yellow-green.

 

So, so carefully, Hux reached down and lifted it in his gloved hands.

 

_Runt_.

 

While they had never quite used that word, growing up his family had always taken jabs at his slight figure. Too thin, too pale, too _weak_.

 

What an awful thing to call something so young, before it had even reached its full potential.

 

Hux brushed the snow from its fur then carefully cradled the small creature to his chest, mind racing.

 

He knew there were rules regarding kneazles. And this one _was_ purebred, he was certain. But he could complete the necessary paperwork, get her checkup and shots, buy a cat bed and some toys and food. Kneazles were known to be very independent, she'd be able to let herself out and so he needn't worry about a litter box...

 

"Hux?" Phasma placed her hand on his shoulder and he snapped out of his reverie.

 

"Huh?"

 

He glanced over one shoulder to see her giving him a strange look.

 

"I was asking what we’re going to do with it."

 

"Her."

 

"What?" 

 

"What are we going to do with _her_ , not it."

 

He looked back down at where the kitten's claw was gripping his scarf. It had fallen asleep like that.

 

"You're going to keep her," observed Kylo with an awed tone. Hux turned to find Kylo watching him with a fond smile. His cheeks flushed.

 

"Well, I mean, I'd have to do some research, I've never owned a regular cat before let alone a kneazle. Of course I'd have to get a license, and get her approved by the school, and..."

 

"Merlin’s beard," Phasma exclaimed. "You _are_ going to keep her!"

 

Hux looked down at the sleeping, lightly purring kitten in his arms and suddenly knew that he'd never be able to let someone else take her. That no one else would give her the care she needed. And besides, it seemed she'd chosen him right back. Kneazles weren't the most trusting of creatures, so that had to mean something.

 

"Yes," he declared. "Yes, I am."

 

*

 

"Her name is Millicent," Hux declared the next morning as he arrived at breakfast.

 

His friends looked up from their meals as he took his place beside Kylo and across from Phasma.

 

"Like the Disney villain?" Phasma asked between bites of cereal.

 

"That's Maleficent." Kylo corrected.

 

"How do you even know that?"

 

"Everyone knows that!"

 

Hux cleared his throat and regained their attention.

 

"Millicent, after the famous auror Millicent Cooke."

 

Kylo thought back to History of Magic.

 

"Isn't she the one who cracked down on magical creature abuse? And had, ah – unorthodox punishments for those she caught?”

 

"That's the one."

 

"Very fitting," Phasma said with a nod. "Where is the little furball, anyway?"

 

"Right here."

 

Hux reached into his open bag and pulled out Millicent.

 

“I have to take her to Professor Ackbar for a checkup, and to ask what I need to do to get a license.”

 

He set her carefully on the table, then summoned a jug of milk and filled a little dish with it. As soon as he slid it over, she began lapping at it eagerly.

 

He smiled softly.

 

When he looked up again, Phasma and Kylo were staring at him.

 

"What," he snapped, ready to go on the defensive.

 

Kylo's face cracked first, spreading into a grin.

 

"It's sort of sweet, don't you think, Phas?"

 

"I always knew he was meant for fatherhood."

 

Hux rolled his eyes.

 

"Shut up.”

 

As he ate, he couldn't help but notice the feeling of eyes on him and his new companion.

 

He calmly set down his spoon, wiped his mouth, and turned to look coolly at the nosy first years at the table beside them.

 

"May I help you?"

 

"Get that thing off the table! It's gross!"

 

Hux heard Kylo and Phasma shift to watch the exchange. He smirked.

 

"I don't think I will."

 

"Well then _I_ will."

 

The student reached over to pick up Millicent.

 

Big mistake.

 

Millicent gave a little warning hiss as hands approached her, hunching over her dish. It wasn’t very intimidating.

 

At the same time, Kylo stood, looming over Hux from behind and glowering down at the boy.

 

"Don't. Touch her."

 

Between the way the light behind him cast him partly in shadow and the scar running across his face and the sheer size of him, Kylo was _extremely_ intimidating.

 

Hux's smirk grew.

 

The boy froze and slowly drew his hands back, palms out in surrender. He glanced at Phasma pleadingly, hoping she'd call off the hounds. Instead he found her casually leaning her chin on one hand and twirling her wand with the other. She winked. Only then did he recognize her as Captain of dueling club.

 

"S-sorry."

 

The first year and his friends scooted away and continued eating, not daring to even look their way again.

 

Hux turned around, Kylo sat and Phasma slipped her wand back into her pocket, as if nothing had happened. Hux lightly scratched behind Millicent’s ears until she calmed.

 

"Does this make us her godparents?" Phasma asked.

 

Hux grinned at his friends. 

 

"Yes, I think it does."

 

*

 

Millicent took to Hux immediately. Even their Care of Magical Creatures professor said he’d never seen a kneazle warm up to someone so quickly.

 

Perhaps it was their similarities. They matched, of course. Bright hair, sharp eyes, Millie’s black and green collar next to Hux’s black and green robes. They were both slow to trust but frighteningly loyal once they did. They both preferred quiet and a steady routine.

 

Perhaps it was the right combination of Hux’s need for companionship, which he’d never admit, and Millie’s need for affection, which she probably wouldn’t admit either, if she could talk.

 

Perhaps it was simply that Hux had taken her in from the cold when no one else wanted her

 

In return Millicent was, aside from Phasma and Kylo, of course, the best thing to ever happen to Hux. Within a week he was somehow calmer, as if her very presence was its own kind of magic.

 

Stroking her fur while doing homework, or after a long day, calmed his mind. Making sure to feed and play with her gave him often much needed breaks from staring at the pages of books. She reminded him to breathe and smile when his mind only wanted to race on to the next thing.

 

He loved his friends, he might even admit that out loud if given the right incentive, but with their hectic schedules they couldn't always be together. Millie was there for him when they couldn't be.

 

Kylo and Phasma quickly noticed the change in their friend and only barely teased him for his newfound doting side. They were too pleased with his improved wellbeing.

 

So it came as a shock when a week after finding her, Kylo stumbled upon Hux pacing in an empty corridor and looking as stressed as ever, maybe even more so.

 

“Hux?”

 

Hux whirled to face him. He looked furious and fearful.

 

“They’re going to take her, Kylo.”

 

“Who?” He wasn’t sure if he was asking who would be taking or taken. Both, he supposed.

 

“The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures,” Hux rattled off, “and _Millie_.”

 

“What? They can’t do that!”

 

“They can if one blasted bit of paperwork is filed incorrectly, apparently.” Hux ran a hand through his hair and took a shaky breath. “I need to have her license in _two days_. By the time I make the corrections and get it back to them, it’ll be too late.”

 

“Hey, calm down,” Kylo gripped his shoulders. It seemed to help. Hux’s worried gaze met his, searching for answers. Luckily, Kylo was pretty sure he had one. “It might not be too late.”

 

Hope sparked in Hux’s eyes.

 

“My mother works for the Ministry,” Kylo explained, “not for that department, but she knows practically everyone. If I ask her, I bet she’d talk them into giving you an extension.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah. I’ve got some Floo powder, I’ll contact her this afternoon, okay?”

 

Hux sagged with relief.

 

“Okay.” He swallowed and only then seemed to notice their close proximity. “Uh…thank you.”

 

Kylo blushed and gave his shoulders a reassuring squeeze before releasing him.

 

“No problem.”

 

*

 

A week later, Hux had a license to keep Millie, as well as documentation of her clean bill of health, a cat bed, a box of food and snacks, a book all about kneazles courtesy of Phasma, and a box full of toys courtesy of Kylo. The school required he collar her and as reluctant as he was to put any sort of restraint on her, he also knew it was safer that way. It would allow him to magically track her if she got away and even call her home if he needed to. So he picked out the comfiest one he could find: soft black leather with green detail for Slytherin, and a little silver tag engraved with her name.

 

Hux was the center of her world, but as she got used to her new home she began to acknowledge the other beings in his orbit. She politely tolerated most members of Slytherin house, even rubbing up against a pair of ankles here and there if she was feeling generous. However, she tended to ignore members of the other houses. Kylo, in his gifted Slytherin tie, was the notable exception.

 

Millicent seemed to view Phasma and Kylo as extensions of Hux. Not him, but close enough to be trustworthy. She allowed them to pet her and _sometimes_ pick her up. She’d nudge at their hands or perch on their laps or meow at them and they would respond immediately, rewarding her trust.

 

On a chilly Wednesday in early February, Hux realized just how much a part of _all_ their lives she had become.

 

That morning he was rushing through the common room to head to class when he froze in his tracks.

 

“I…forgot…”

 

“What is it, dear?”

 

By some stroke of luck, Phasma was there, curled up in an armchair cramming for a quiz she had to take in a couple of hours.

 

“I forgot to feed Millie.” Hux’s eyes flickered from the door to the stairs leading back up to the boys’ dorms, clearly torn between taking care of her and being on time for class.

 

Phasma shut her book and hopped eagerly from the chair, still cocooned in a blanket.

 

“I’ll do it.”

 

“What? No, you don’t have to, she’s my responsibility.”

 

Phasma scoffed.

 

“What kind of godmother do you think I am? I’d never let my precious girl go hungry. Get to class before you have an aneurysm, I’ll feed her.”

 

“O-okay. And don’t forget…”

 

“Her water, I know.”

 

“And her…”

 

“Her vitamins, I _know_ , Hux. Go.”

 

“You’re the best,” he called to her as he rushed out the door.

 

“Can I get that in writing?”

 

That same evening, he returned to his dorm feeling more frustrated than usual. Their prefect meeting had taken much longer than he anticipated and had eaten into the time he usually spent studying and playing with Millicent. He knew she’d be fine, Phasma had done all she promised and more, but he valued that time to unwind and he hated to think Millie might feel abandoned…

 

His thoughts came to a halt when he stepped inside.

 

Because there on his bed, sprawled on his back on Hux’s bed, one hand on his stomach and the other dangling over the side, lay Kylo, fast asleep.

 

And curled up on Kylo’s evenly rising and falling chest was Millie.

 

Hux’s gaze drifted down Kylo’s arm to where a cat toy dangled from his loose fingers. He looked over to her food bowl, which had clearly been recently filled and then devoured.

 

He turned back to watch them sleeping and felt warmth surge in his chest.

 

Suddenly his mind filled with a different image, so clear he’d have called it a vision, if he thought himself capable of such a thing. He and Kylo curled up side by side, his head on Kylo’s shoulder, Millie stretched across their laps, they were talking quietly and…

 

He shook his head quickly. That was ridiculous; he and Kylo were just _friends_.

 

Still. The thought was…nice.

 

He didn’t bother waking either of them. Instead he carefully moved Kylo’s hanging arm back onto the bed and pulled the covers up to his waist. Then he scooted himself onto the end of the bed so that his legs draped over where Kylo’s feet were, pulled out his notes and sat back to study.

 

Shortly after, Kylo stirred, and the movement dislodged Millie. She yawned and stretched and immediately made her way to Hux’s side. He gathered her into his arms and peeked up at Kylo.

 

“Thanks,” he whispered, not ready to break the moment just yet.

 

Kylo shrugged and gave him a drowsy smile. Hux’s heart thumped wildly. He shoved down the strange longing to stretch out beside him, dismissed it as his tiredness from the long day.

 

“’s no problem,” Kylo mumbled. “She’s good. I’m glad she’s ours.”

 

Perhaps his sleepy, slurred word was meant to be _yours_. Maybe it wasn’t. But _ours_ was right, too, he realized. She was theirs – Hux’s, Kylo’s, Phasma’s – just as they were hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hey [on](http://obsessions-and-dreams.tumblr.com/) [tumblr](http://fandomfix8.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
